


Ari's "Kidnapping"

by TheBringerOfLove



Category: Aristotle and Dante Discover the Secrets of the Universe - Benjamin Alire Sáenz
Genre: Bottom Aristotle Mendoza, M/M, Top Dante Quintana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:54:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22619689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBringerOfLove/pseuds/TheBringerOfLove
Summary: When Dante restrains Ari to "experiment", what happens?
Relationships: Aristotle Mendoza/Dante Quintana
Kudos: 16





	Ari's "Kidnapping"

“Ari!’ I heard from the other room. I shook my head. What did he need now? In the last hour alone, he needed water, a hug, a kiss, some chips, and some random papers. I complied - obviously.

But when I walked into the room for the tenth time, something was different. The lights were obviously dimmed, but the strangest thing was that Dante - the person that I loved so dearly - wasn’t in the room at all.

I looked around, reaching around for the lights. But I was caught by surprise when I felt a warm hand wrap around my mouth. I was obliged to scream - which I did. But then another hand pushed me towards the bed. It pushed me roughly down onto the bed and then I felt a body crash right next to me.

“Dante? Is it you?”

There was no response. “Dante? Please?”

There was a lot more fear in this phrase - and finally, I heard a response.

“Damn you, Ari! Whenever I try to scare you, you use that stupid voice of yours! I can’t with you!”

I was scared that he was mad - but when he chuckled I knew it was fine. But then he immediately became rough again. He wrapped a thick blindfold and then tied my wrists to the bedposts. I couldn’t move at all. I kicked my legs around but then Dante tickled me. I immediately calmed down.

I felt Dante’s hands roam over my clothes before hooking at the waistband of my sweatpants. He slowly pulled them off and then peeled off my shirt. I was naked save for my underwear and I then heard him strip down into nothing. He then hooked his hands around my underwear and he teased them down. When he finally ripped them off, I whined.

“Please! Dante! I need you! Please!”

He didn’t respond. Instead, a large hand came down on me. I groaned and ground my teeth. He kept on raining down the slaps and I couldn’t stop moaning. When he finally stopped, my cheeks still stung.

Then, I felt his tongue lick me. I screamed. His tongue intruded me and ran through me. I didn’t last much longer and screamed as I climaxed.

“Wow. I didn’t even touch you!”  
“Just prep me quick!”

Then, I heard the familiar sound of a cap clicking open. I felt his hands roam from my thighs to my hole. He traced the ring for what felt for an eternity before he slowly pushed it into me.

I moaned and I started to whine. He stuck another finger into me. He started to pump into me. I groaned and whined. Then, he found a small area in me and I immediately exploded in pleasure. I could feel his grin on the nape of his neck. He started to bite me, and I whined.

He pulled out the fingers and I moaned.

“Please! Put it in me! Please, Dante! I need you!”

He complied and shoved it into me. I screamed and shook my head. He stayed still for a while so I could adjust. Then he started to smash into me. I screamed and thrashed around. He didn’t stop the pace.

Then, he smashed into the spot and I couldn’t stop moaning. He hit it again and again with no break. I screamed. He reached around and grabbed me and started to pump. I jerked my head back and I immediately felt his jaws biting into me. I didn’t last long before I climaxed and I jerked back and I shot all over the bed.

Dante screamed when my sudden tightness milked him dry. I felt his warm fluid shoot into me and when he pulled out, it dribbled out and spread all over my thighs.

He released my restraints and we started to kiss. He wrapped his tongue around mine - but I sputtered it out.

“What?!”

“You ate me and you’re kissing me! That’s disgusting!”

“Oh, shut up!”

He then kissed me again. I knew that I wouldn’t be able to resist, so I just melted into it. I felt his hands roam over me and caress me.

“Oh my god. I wanted to do that for so long,” he panted.

“Me too,” I replied, “I love you so much.”

“Not as much as me!”

I was about to protest, but he muffled my words by hugging me. Our noses were touching and he was cuddling me. I moved a bit down and I fit into the crook of his neck and I softly breathed on his chest before I slowly drifted off, feeling safe and warm inside of Dante’s strong arms.

**Author's Note:**

> First Post! Please R&R and give suggestions for other ideas! Any review or criticism is recommended and welcomed!


End file.
